


An Afternoon By The Lake

by TanstnBaymer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Harry, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Possibly Canon Asexual Character, The Giant Squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanstnBaymer/pseuds/TanstnBaymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been wanting to write asexual Harry for a while now—I hope I got it right! Please leave feedback if you can see what needs improvement (or if you have anything else you want to say, I love feedback!)</p></blockquote>





	An Afternoon By The Lake

“So, you and Cho Chang, you never…”

“Nothing.”

Ginny felt absurdly relieved to hear what she’d already guessed ages ago come from Harry’s mouth. It was nice to be the first.

“But you thought about her, erm, that way?”

“To be honest, I was mostly interested in holding hands with her, you know, walking about and things, didn’t think much further than that.”

“Harry…are you sure you like girls?”

The Boy Who Lived blushed. “Yes!” 

“Ssh!” Ginny covered his mouth. A couple strolling around the lake looked suspiciously at their bush after Harry’s shout, then hurried past.

Harry continued at a lower volume: “I mean, I like looking at girl’s bodies, I like kissing girls…well, you and Cho anyway…I never wanted to do any of that with a bloke. I like girls, I just don’t…you know—“ gesturing at the notably untented front of his robes.

Ginny took her time finding and re-hooking her bra before asking her next question. “It’s not something about me…is it?“

She squeaked in surprise as Harry pulled her into a fierce hug and pressed his lips against her bare shoulder. Another strolling couple jumped, and thought better of sitting on that patch of lawn.

“No. I love your body and your skin and your smell, and you look really beautiful when you cum. I love making you feel good. Just because I don’t, erm, respond that way doesn’t mean I’m not really enjoying myself!”

A silence passed. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and nestled her head into his hair. The giant squid waved a lazy tentacle in the middle of lake and the couple in the rowboat screamed and swam for shore.

“Plus,” added Harry suddenly. “Kissing you is about five times as nice as kissing Cho Chang.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, I did only kiss her twice, but she never did that tickly thing with her tongue like you do.”

“Hmm, you like that do you?”

“Lots. Maybe you could do it some more?”

The wind blew softly through the trees, the sun shone on the water. For a long time the only sound heard were the soft sighs of lovers and the crunch of splintering wood as the squid playfully destroyed the boat at the center of the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write asexual Harry for a while now—I hope I got it right! Please leave feedback if you can see what needs improvement (or if you have anything else you want to say, I love feedback!)


End file.
